Forever
by Forever May
Summary: f


Katie's P.O.V:

I woke up and saw my dad sitting on my bed. He's staring at me. I sat up.

-Daddy what are you doing here?

Nathan: Watching you sleep. I used to do it all the time when you were little.

-You haven't done that in awhile.

Nathan: Not since your mom left. *sighs* Baby girl, something happened.

-What is it Daddy?

He sighed again and moved closer to me. He pushed back my hair.

Nathan: Brownie, last night Quentin was shot. He-He died instantly.

-W-What?

Nathan: Baby he's dead.

Tears filled my eyes and they fell down my cheeks.

-No.

Nathan: Katie-

-NO! NO! NO! NO!

I broke down sobbing. Dad held me close to him, rubbing my back and letting me cry. Quentin's gone. My boyfriend. The love of my life. He's gone. Dead. He won't be coming back.

-D-Daddy h-he c-c-can't b-be g-gone. T-Tell m-m-me y-y-you're ly-lying.

Nathan: I wish I was baby. I wish I was.

He kissed my head and let me cry. I could feel my life deteriorating.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I held my baby as she had her breakdown. I do my best to calm her down, but it's not working. I've never seen Katie this upset, not even after she was attacked. I held her as tight as I could.

-Shhh baby. It'll be OK. It'll all be OK.

Katie cried herself to sleep. I had to go with Skillz and Lucas to tell the team. I knew they'd all be at the gym since they go there to practice on Saturdays. I hate leaving Katie, but I have to. I call Bevin and she comes over.

I can't believe Quentin's gone. I was supposed to meet him this morning. That's actually how I found out.

*Flashback*

I stood at the River Court, holding my basketball. Quentin's thirty minutes late. I pulled out my phone and selected him on my contact list. I got his voicemail.

-Quentin. Where the hell are you man? Don't tell me I dragged myself out of bed for nothing. Call me back.

I hung up and saw an SUV pulling up. Brooke got out.

-*smiles* Hey Brooke. What are you doing here?

Brooke: *goes over* Nathan, something's happened.

*End of Flashback*

I walked into the gym with Lucas and Skillz. The players turned and saw us.

Elliot: Coach Nate Scott! What are you doing here?

-I needed to talk to you all.

Lucas: Some of you may have heard but last night Quentin Fields was shot by an unknown shooter. Someone found him in an empty convient store and he was dead by the time the police arrived.

Their faces fell. And for the first time, I saw all of them cry. Even if it was just a little bit, they were crying. We talked to them and consoled them for a few minutes.

Skillz: Tomorrow we're going to go visit Mrs. Fields and we're hoping the whole team can come to pay respects.

All of them nodded and we began leaving. Then I hear Dante's voice.

Dante: Coach Nate Scott?

-*turns around* Yeah Dante?

Dante: How's Katie holding up?

-Not good. She cried herself to sleep.

Katie's P.O.V:

I lay in bed, hugging my knees, crying.

Katie's P.O.V:

He's been dead a day.

My boyfriend, the love of my life. The guy I imagined I'd spend forever with has been dead for twenty four hours. I didn't sleep last night. I was up crying. I lay on my bed. Dad comes in.

Nathan: Brownie, we're going to the Fields' to see Quentin's mom. Want to come?

I nodded and got up, causing Peanut to as well. I think he knows what's going on and he hasn't left my side since yesterday. He misses his daddy.

-Stay here Peanut.

I brushed my hair and forced myself to change. I saw in my closet that Quentin had left his jerseys here. I picked one up. I know his little brother would want this. I leave with Dad and we get to the house. Jamie and Diamond came with their parents. We have them stay in the yard with Andre while we go in. On the mantle place, I see a picture of Quentin. I feel my breath catch and wrap my arms around my Dad's. He kisses my head and pulls me in, so he's got his arm around my waist. Mrs. Fields comes out

Lucas: Hello Mrs. Fields. *shakes her hand* We're so sorry about Quentin.

Mrs. Fields: Thank you all for coming. Quentin loved all of you. *smiles* He spoke a lot about his coaches. Coach Tanner, he says that you were the first coach to ever push him to be his best.

She looked at me.

Mrs. Fields: And Katie. All of his life Quentin has loved basketball. But when I came home and saw him reading a book, I was in shock. He told me "Ma, Katie doesn't play. She's tough. Almost as tough as you." You really helped him and I know he loved you very much.

-I loved him too Mrs. Fields. And I'm sorry we have to meet like this.

Yes I dated Quentin for almost a year and never met his mom. She was always busy with work and Quentin had basketball and other things on the days I actually could meet her.

Mrs. Fields: I am too. *sighs* But I am so happy you all came today. It means a lot. My son, my baby boy is gone. I won't be getting him back, but he'll forever be with me and this team.

We talked for a few more minutes. When we went to leave, Mrs. Fields stopped me.

Mrs. Fields: Next week I plan to clean out Quentin's things, to pick what to keep and what to give away. I can't do it alone. Will you help me?

-Of course I will.

Mrs. Fields: Thank you.

We hugged. When we pulled off, I handed her the shopping bag.

-This is one of Quentin's jerseys. I was thinking Andre would like to have it.

Mrs. Fields: I'm sure he would. Thank you Katie.

-No problem.

Dad put his arm around me and we went outside. Jamie and Diamond ran over to us and we left.

The funeral's tomorrow. Everyone's going: most of the high school, the basketball team, the cheerleading squad, all of Quentin's teachers, his friends, family and a lot of people from Tree Hill that rooted him on. They're having a service for him at the church and then the burial. I can't believe I'm sixteen and I'm going to a funeral for my boyfriend.

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Our one year anniversary is next week. We were going to have a romantic picnic at the River Court and then watch the stars. I get up out of bed and go to my closet. I put it on his jersey that I kept. It's so big on me since I'm petite and he was a six foot giant. I inhale that deep smell of Axe and trace the number forty four on the front. I lay on my bed and hold close the one thing that makes me feel close to him.

Katie's P.O.V:

I stood in my room, adjusting the necklace around my neck. It's the funeral day. I look in the mirror. Black dress, no makeup, distant look. I'm not gonna be at the funeral. I'm gonna be thinking about my times with Quentin the whole time.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I walk into Katie's room and see her fiddiling with the necklace around her neck. It is so hard for me to see her like this. She wasn't nearly this destroyed after she was attacked. I think I know the difference: Quentin was there for her after. While she needs me, Quentin was the guy for her.

When Whitey died, she was there for me. She sat with me while I cried and held my hand at the funeral. I have to do the same for her. I have to be there for my little girl no matter what. I walk over.

-Ready to go baby?

Katie *quietly* Am I ready to go burry my boyfriend? No. But I guess I have to.

-Kates-

Katie: Let's just go.

I take her hand and lead her to the car. We drive to the church in silence. Once there, Mrs. Fields comes to us and has us sit with her and the family in the front. Behind the family is the team and Lucas and Skillz. I see Alexa with Peyton and Brooke. I know she wants to comfort her best friend but she can't right now. I take Katie's hand and she tightens the grip.

People go up and talk about Quentin. About how he was a Raven that really was now floating in the sky. Katie doesn't say a word. She doesn't cry. She just sits there like a rock, no emotion on her face. I don't know what's going on in her head but I wish I did.

Katie's P.O.V:

After the service, I stood at the burial. I looked at the casket, the dark oak casket. Quentin's not in there. I know he's not. That may be his body, but his soul, his smile, all of him isn't in there. In there is a shell of who he once was.

I watch as the priest goes over and begins a prayer. What good will that do? Quentin died three days ago. By now he's wherever fate took him.

I look over at Jamie and Diamond. Why are they here? Did their parents really think it was a good idea? I suppose it is. I mean, they did love Quentin and Quentin loved them. I see Andre standing with Mrs. Fields. He's looking at the casket with a serious look. The boy is only six years old. He shouldn't have to be so serious.

I look at the players of the team. They look like they're about to cry. Their captain is gone. They're all dressed in their "fancy" uniforms which is what they would wear to the dinners and award banquets for basketball. I see Uncle Lucas and Uncle Skillz. They look like they don't believe where they are. I know they're still in shock. I am too.

Finally I look at my dad. He looks down at me and I look forward again. I keep my eyes dead set on the casket. I shut my eyes.

*Flashback*

Quentin: I really like you Katie.

-I like you too Quentin.

Quentin: And I meant it at the diner when I said that you're sexy.

I blushed. He smiled and kissed my cheek. We looked into each other's eyes. He leaned into kiss me.

-Quentin I've never kissed a guy before.

Quentin: So?

-I might be bad at it.

Quentin: That's not possible. *kisses her*

*End of Flashback*

I open my eyes and see that it's over. They're going to lower the casket once everyone leaves. Everyone starts heading out, but I see Jamie go over to the casket. Aunt Brooke and Uncle Mouth go to get him, but I stop them

-I'll go.

I go over and stand next to him.

Jamie: I made Quentin a cape. Because he always liked mine.

He pulled a red cape with a big blue Q on it out of a bag he had been carrying and put it over the casket. And that's when the tears began to fall. Jamie put his small hand in mine. I held it tight and let myself cry for the first time today.

Nathan's P.O.V:

My daughter isn't herself anymore. I look at her and I don't see Katie. She doesn't smile, not even a little. She barely eats and spends most of her time locked up in her room. She hasn't gone back to school and it's been a week. I'm gonna let her take as much time as she wants.

But tonight Quentin's getting a spot on the wall of the gym. It's an honored spot on there. They take a jersey with the player's number and put it in a framed case. I have one on there for Tree Hill High's top scoring record and Whitey is up there for his five hundred wins. Dan was up there until he was arrested. Now the empty spot in the middle will belong to Quentin.

Katie's wearing his jersey, which is way too big for her, but I know no one will say anything. Mrs. Fields says that Andre's wearing his other one. I sit in the bleachers while Lucas talks.

Lucas: Quentin Fields is gone. But his spirit will live in this gym forever. No Raven will ever wear the number forty four again. Quentin Fields, number forty four, will live in our hearts forever.

Mrs. Fields, Andre standing next to her, pulled the rope and the velvet covering went off. There in the case was Quentin's jersey and the plaque under it with his name. I look at Katie. She gets up, grabs her purse and walks out. I walk out after her. I grab her arm but she yanks away.

-Katie-

Katie: I need to be alone.

I sigh and watch as she walks off.

Katie's P.O.V:

I walk out of the school and make my way to our table near the River Court. Memories flash through my mind of coming here with him. Our first tutoring session, the dinners, the lunches, our other tutoring sessions and just sitting here talking about life and how many kids we would have.

We wanted three. Our oldest would be a boy and then we'd have two girls. It was just the way we wanted it. We'd get married here in Tree Hill on the same beach where my parents did. We were gonna stay in Tree Hill when he got signed to the NBA and I'd travel with him until I had our kids. When they were young, we'd take them with us and when they got to be school aged, we'd stay in Tree Hill and go to his games whenever we could.

But now, those dreams are over. I'll never get to touch him again or tell him I love him. I pull out my phone and look at my last text to him: Don't forget to bring the sodas. And his text back: Don't worry baby. I've got it.

The tears begin to fall again.

Katie's P.O.V:

I get out of bed two mornings later and get dressed:

.com/cgi/set?id=29492414

I go downstairs and see Dad.

-I'm going to school.

Nathan: Are you sure baby?

-Yeah. I already missed two weeks. It's time.

Nathan: Baby your teachers said they'd understand if you-

-Dad, I'm going to school.

Nathan: *sighs* Are you hungry?

-No. I'll see you later.

He kisses my cheek.

Nathan: I love you Brownie.

-Love you too.

I walk out and got in my car. I drove to school. When I walk in, all eyes go on me. I bite my lip and keep on walking. Alexa comes over and puts her arm around me.

Alexa: Hey girlie.

-Hi.

Alexa: Don't worry, I'll help you through this.

-Thanks Lex.

Alexa: What are friends for?

We got to our lockers and began to get our books out. Annabelle, the cheer captain came up to me.

Annabelle: Hi Katie.

-Hi Annabelle.

Annabelle: I'm so sorry about Quentin, but I'm glad your back!

-Yeah.

Annabelle: So we have practice tomorrow. Can I expect to see you there?

-Actually no. I quit.

Annabelle: What? You can't quit! You're the top of the pyramid.

-I don't feel like cheering anymore.

Annabelle: But Katie-

-Goodbye Annabelle.

I shut my locker and walk off. The day was hell. Everyone keeps on asking me how I feel and they just stare at me. I hate this. I hate all of this. After school, I'm walking out to my car. I hear two cheerleaders, Faith and Cleo, talking.

Cleo: So did you hear Cleo quit the squad?

Faith: Yeah, Annabelle told me. It so sucks.

Cleo: She is being selfish. She's the top of the pyramid. We need her. Just because her boyfriend died she thinks she can quit on us.

Faith: I know! She's acting like they were married. They dated for almost a year, that's it. She's such a selfish little bitch.

They see me and their eyes widen.

-Selfish little bitch?

Faith: Katie-

-Save it. I have to go.

I get in the car and drive off. I get to the Fields' house. Today's the day I help Mrs. Fields go through Quentin's things.

Katie's P.O.V:

Mrs. Fields and I sat in the bedroom, looking at all of the clothes.

Mrs. Fields: He always did know how to dress.

-Yeah. So what do you want to do with this?

Mrs. Fields: I want to give away some things to the church, but keep some things too. Let's just go throught everything.

We go through everything, making piles of things. Then we move on to the other things. I find a black velvet box. I open it:

?Type=ER&Path=ER-092%

My eyes widen.

-What's this?

Mrs. Fields: *smiles* That's an engagement ring. Quentin was going to propose to you.

I feel the tears build in my eyes.

-We're only in high school.

Mrs. Fields: He knew. But he wanted to make sure that you two would get married someday. He told me that he loved you so much. He saved for months for that ring. The day after he was shot, he was supposed to meet your dad and ask him. He said he was going to propose on your anniversary.

I feel the tears slide down my cheeks, but Mrs. Fields can't see my face I remove the ring from the box.

-It's beautiful.

Mrs. Fields: Yeah it is. You should take it with you. He was going to give it to you anyway.

I nod and put it on my finger. It fits perfectly. I turn around and she sees my face.

Mrs. Fields: Oh Katie-

-I'm sorry. I have to go.

Mrs. Fields: Katie-

-I'm sorry.

I run out and go to my car. I get in and sit there. I stare down at the ring. The tears fall harder. I put my other hand over my mouth to cover the sobs.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I sit at the counter, talking to a client. The door opens and Katie runs in. She runs out of the kitchen and I hear her door slam shut.

-Troy I gotta go.

I hang up and run upstairs. I try to open her door, but it's locked.

-Katie!

Katie: G-Go a-away!

-No! Let me in

Katie: NO!

-Katie please.

Katie: I SAID NO! GO AWAY!

I sigh and put my forehead on the door and talk in a soothing voice.

-Baby, please let Daddy in.

She doesn't respond. I hear her sobbing. I bite my lip and feel the tears fill my eyes. This is breaking my heart.

Katie's P.O.V:

I sit in the living room with my family the next day. There was yet another shooting last night. None of us knew the boy that was shot and he'll be fine, we're just all freaked.

Peyton: It's just so hard to accept that these things happen. Not just to Quentin or this other boy….just at all. Ever.

-One out of every five hundred people gets assaulted or raped.

Everyone looks at me weird. I ignore them.

-There were thirty thousand aggravated assaults in our state alone last year, seven thousand robberies, three thousand murders and six hundred rapes. It's official. Life sucks and then you die.

I look up and see Jamie. He looks at me his big brown eyes. He looks so innocent.

-I'm sorry. It's a tragedy. I know it is. I'm sorry. Excuse me.

I get up and walk outside. I stand by the pool. Aunt Brooke comes out and stands next to me.

Brooke: Hey.

-I'm so sorry about that. Do I need to go talk to Jamie?

Brooke: No. He'll be fine. You can talk to me though.

-I'm fine.

Brooke: No you're not.

-Yeah I am. I'm just going through a lot. It's getting close to the year anniversary I was raped, I-I've got so much pressure with school, Haley's been acting distant and-and now all of this with Quentin…it's just a lot.

Brooke: I know sweetie but we're all here for you. Have you been going to that therapist?

-No. I don't want therapy anymore.

Brooke: Sweetheart-

-I don't want to talk about it OK?

I push past her and walk inside. Dad puts his arm around me.

Nathan: You OK?

-I'm fine.

I sit in my room, looking at my notebook. It has most of my book written in it. I don't think I want it published. But I'm still writing. I've been writing about this whole thing with Quentin, but all it does is add more pain to me.

Dad comes in.

Nathan: Baby, I'm gonna go see one of my clients. I'll be back in a few hours OK?

-*nods* Alright.

He kisses my head.

Nathan: I love you Brownie.

-Love you too.

He leaves and I turn to my picture of Quentin.

-You said forever Quentin. Where are you now?

I punch the wall. OW! That hurts! I rub my hand and go into the bathroom. I take the Alieve out of the kitchen and take an aspirin. Then another. Then I pour out three more and put them in my mouth, not looking at the dosage. All I know is it hurts and I need something to take away the pain. Now it's not just my hand that hurts. My heart feels like its breaking. I just want all of this pain to go away. I put two more in my mouth. My body is trembling. I begin to make my way to the bedroom, but I collapse to the ground and my world goes black.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I sit next to my baby girl in the ambulance. I had found her blacked out, half empty bottle of pills in the sink. They say she probably overdosed. But there's no way Katie would do that on purpose. She wouldn't want to kill herself!

At the hospital, I sit and wait. I can't lose her. I can't lose my baby girl. She's the only thing I have left in this word. She's the best thing I've ever got. The doctor came out.

Doctor: Katherine Scott?

I jump up and run over.

-How's my baby?

Doctor: We pumped her stomach and she's fine. She's swearing that she didn't want to purposely do this. We want her to get therapy.

-So wait, you don't believe her that she didn't meant to do this? What if it was a mistake?

Doctor: Mr. Scott we found ten pills in her system. How does someone accidentally take ten pills?

-Just let me see my baby.

He sighs and leads me to the room. I see Katie laying in the bed. I walk over and sit on the bed.

-Hey there Brownie.

Katie: Hi Daddy.

Tears are in her eyes.

Katie: I didn't want to kill myself.

-I know baby. But ten aspirins?

Katie: I just wanted the pain to go away. This is so embarrassing.

-Oh baby.

I push back her hair. I kiss her head and take her into my arms. She buries her head into my chest. Tears are falling down her cheeks.

Katie: I-I-I m-m-miss h-h-him D-Daddy.

-I know baby girl. I know. But it'll be OK.

Katie: N-No it-it w-won't. Q-Quentin's n-not he-here.

I rub her back. I don't know what to say. What do you say to someone in this situation? I'm her dad. I'm supposed to know how to fix everything. But I can't fix this. I just can't.

-Baby it's time you started seeing your therapist again.

Katie: N-NO!

-Kates-

Katie: I DON'T NEED HIM!

-Baby you took pills to take away the pain. You could've died!

She doesn't say anything. She just lay there sniffling and breathing heavily. I rub her back.

Katie: I just want all of this to go away.

-I know Brownie. I know.

I so badly want to take away her pain.

Katie's P.O.V:

I sit in the chair across from Dr. Wallace.

Wallace: Long time, no see Katie.

-I've had to deal with some issues.

Wallace: Alone?

-I prefer that way.

Wallace: So you've fallen back into your old ways.

-I don't see the problem with that.

Wallace: Katie, you almost killed yourself.

-Not on purpose.

Wallace: I think in your subconscious you knew what you were doing.

-You don't know me.

Wallace: Like it or not, I do.

I cross my arms over my chest and look away.

Wallace: Pouting is gonna help.

-Then tell me what is. It is your job isn't it? But you just keep on telling me what NOT to do.

Wallace: *sighs* Listen Kates, I think you need more help than I can provide right now. I think you need to go to a treatment center for depression.

-I am not depressed.

Wallace: Katie.

-I'm not! I'm perfectly fine.

Wallace: Your dad says that he has to lock up the pills.

-He doesn't know what he's talking about.

Wallace: I guess today's date doesn't help this conversation much.

I stare at the wall. It's the anniversary of when I was raped.

Wallace: You wish Quentin was here don't you?

-I wish that every day.

Wallace: Well you need to move on.

-No.

Wallace: Katie-

-I don't want to. I don't want to move on. I don't want to be here. I don't want treatment. All I want is my Quentin!

I jump up and storm out. I grab my bag from the hook on the wall and fish around for my keys. Dr. Wallace follows me.

Wallace: Katie you're upset. You're in no condition to drive.

-Don't tell me how I'm doing.

Wallace: Katie you need to come back into my office so we can talk.

-*spins around* I'M SICK OF TALKING! TALKING WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING! TALKING DIDN'T TAKE BACK MY RAPE AND IT CERTAINLY WON'T BRING BACK QUENTIN! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

I finally find my keys and run out. I run down to the parking garage and find my car. I get in and have trouble putting the keys in the engine, but finally I do and I'm able to pull out of the garage. I begin driving down the road. Anger and hurt is running through me. I'm so sick of this. I'm so sick of everyone telling me what to do and how to live my life.

I don't want to go home. Dad's there. And I don't want to hear his cheesy crap about how everything's gonna be OK when it really isn't. I can't go to Aunt Brooke's. Andre's there. And when I see Andre, I see a mini-Quentin. Uncle Lucas' is a definite no. I pushed Alexa away. Uncle Skillz just doesn't get it and if I hear Diamond ask about Quentin one more time, I may just have to slap her. I hate having these feelings towards my family but I do.

I finally reach my destination. The beach house. I park in the driveway and get out of the car. I run down the beach that I many times have run down with my dad or Alexa or Quentin. But this time it's for a different reason. I pull the flask I've been keeping in my purse and I drink as much as I can in one gulp. I throw it to the ground along with my purse and sweatshirt. I begin to walk into the ocean and walk until I can't feel the bottom. My head is the only thing floating. I take a deep breath and go under water. I keep my eyes closed and hold my breath. It's gonna work. I'm gonna be with Quentin. But suddenly I feel myself being lifted out of the water. I open my eyes and see someone holding me. DAMN IT! I realize that someone is Dan, but I don't care. He carries me back to the shore and back into the house. He places me on the couch and wraps a blanket around me.

Dan: What were you thinking?

-That I was gonna die. And I was gonna be perfectly fine with that. Now go away. This isn't your house anymore. It's my dad's.

SO sorry I've been neglecting this story.

Dan: No. You just tried to kill yourself.

-Yeah and you killed your brother so we're about even.

I wrap the blanket tighter around me.

-What are you doing here anyway?

Dan: I come here to think sometimes.

-About what?

Dan: About how I messed up my life. There are some choices you can't take back. Suicide being one of them.

-Yeah well you can't take back a murder either.

Dan: I'm aware of that.

-I wasn't talking about Keith.

Dan: I know that too.

-You don't know a thing about how I'm feeling.

Dan: I do. I've thought about doing that too.

-I have a reason too.

Dan: And I do too.

-Here's the difference: people wouldn't care if you did.

He was quiet.

-I'm sorry, that was mean.

Dan: No it's the truth. No one would. I've made enemies with everyone.

-Just go.

Dan: No. I called Nathan when I saw your car here. He's on his way.

-I have my own car. I can get home on my own.

Dan: Someone will come get it.

-I hate you.

Dan: Now you sound like a real granddaughter.

-The last thing I am is your granddaughter.

Dan: Tell yourself all you want but you are. And like it or not, you're like me in many ways.

I stand up and walk over to him. I slap him across the face.

-I AM NOT YOU! I am not a murderer! I am not a freaking jack ass!

Dan: No but you have a lot of anger in you. And you're doing stupid things with that anger just like I did.

-I'm not killing anyone.

Dan: Tell yourself that, but if you don't get help you might.

I just stare at him.

Dan: It's too late for me. But it's not too late for you. You can make a change Katie.

I go to say something, but Dad runs in. He runs over to me and hugs me tight, picking me up like a little kid in the hug.

Nathan: Dr. Wallace called. He told me you ran out of his office. I was so worried.

He feels my shirt.

Nathan: You're soaked. What happened?

I look at Dan.

Dan: She went for a little swim.

Nathan: Oh. Well we need to get home. Th-

He stops himself before thanking Dan. I know he doesn't even want to be in the same room as him.

Nathan: Goodbye Dan.

He walks out, me still in his arms. He puts me in the car and begins driving.

Nathan: Dr. Wallace told me about the treatment center. You're going.

What will Katie say? Is it right for Nathan to make her go?

-No I'm not.

Nathan: Yes you are. You need it.

-I do not!

Nathan: Yes you do Katie.

-This isn't fair.

Nathan: You need the help.

-So this isn't even up for debate?

Nathan: No it is not.

-I hate you.

Nathan: Go ahead. I'd rather have you hating me and being alive than you be dead.

He pulls up at the house. I go inside and up to my room. I reach for my phone to dial Quentin's number and then remember. Tears fill my eyes. I have no one else to call. I throw myself face first into my pillows and let the tears fall. I hug my bear tight. After forty five minutes of solid crying, I'm out of tears. I hear the doorbell but don't bother getting up.

Nathan's P.O.V:

Katie is in trouble. She cannot handle this alone and she won't let anyone help. I can't lose her. Like I told her in the car, I'd rather have her hating me than have her dead. I get up when I hear the doorbell rang. I walk to the door and open it. Haley's standing there.

-Hey Haley.

Haley: Hi Nathan. Can I come in?

-Sure.

I step aside and she walks in. I shut the door.

-Katie's in her room.

Haley: I'm here to talk to you actually.

-Why?

Haley: *sighs* I got called back on tour with Chris Keller.

-Oh. So when will we see you again?

Haley: Never.

-Huh?

Haley: I can't do this Nathan. I can't deal with depressed Katie.

My eyes widen.

-Haley-

Haley: I am too young to even be a mom but Katie has so many problems, it's just best that I leave.

-No she's needs you.

Haley: Well I'm not staying.

-I can't believe you.

Haley: It's my decision and I'm sticking to it.

-Well I'm not telling Katie this time. You are.

?: Tell Katie what?

I look and see Katie standing at the foot of the stairs, tear stained face.

Haley: I'm leaving.

Kate: For how long?

Haley: For good. I can't handle being a mother of a depressed girl.

Katie's expression gets even worse.

Katie: Get out.

Haley: Katie-

Katie: GET OUT! IF YOU'RE GOING THEN GO AND NEVER COME BACK!

Haley sighs and walks out the door. The tears fall down Katie's face. I run to her and hug her, but she pulls off and runs upstairs.

Katie's P.O.V:

I sit in the car, looking out the window. Dad's driving me to that stupid treatment center. We aren't speaking. We haven't said a word to each other since last night when I told him how much I hate him for making me do this.

That's when I notice we pass the treatment center.

-You passed it.

Nathan: You're not going there.

-Huh?

He ignores me and keeps on driving.

-Where are you taking me?

Nathan: You'll see. Just sleep and you'll see in a few hours.

I sigh and press my head against the window. I stick my ear buds into my ears, turn up my iPod and slowly drift to sleep.

When I wake up, I see that I'm in a bed. I look around. It's dark. I get out of my bed and open up the shades. I see the crashing waves on the beach. I turn on the lights and know where we are. Charlotte.

I walk into the familiar hallway of the beach house the Scotts share. Uncle Keith bought it when he almost took a teaching job there like eighteen years ago. I rub my eyes and go into the kitchen. Dad's standing there.

Nathan: You're awake.

-I thought you insisted on me getting help.

Nathan: You are.

-A vacation's gonna help?

Nathan: Not a vacation just yet. All doors are locked. You're not leaving this house until we both talk about everything.

-You're insane.

Nathan: It's this or treatment center. Take your pick.

I scream in frustration and storm up to my room. I slam the door shut, throw myself onto my bed and scream into the pillows. I remember the last time I lay on this bed.

*Flashback*

Quentin and I ran in.

-We're soaked!

Quentin: It was your idea to dance in the rain!

-*rolls eyes*

He took off his t-shirt and jeans. He lays back on the bed. I slowly climb on top of him and we begin kissing. I sit up and remove my shirt. His eyes widen.

Quentin: Are you sure?

I nod and he slides off my pants. Soon our underwear is off and my bra is on the floor. After he slides on a condom, he looks at me. He sees the sort of fear in my eyes.

Quentin: I'm not gonna hurt you like that jerk did.

-Promise?

Quentin: I promise.

He begins to kiss down my body and at first I'm tense. But then I relax and soon the two of us are one, kissing and moaning. I'm so glad my dad is out at a business dinner so he won't walk in and ruin it.

After I lay in his arms, head on his chest. We're both listening to the rain hit the window pane.

-I love you Q.

Quentin: I love you too Kates.

He kisses my head and I snuggle into him.

*End of Flashback* 

I wipe my tears and hold the sheets close, inhaling them. No one's been here since we were. I'm able to smell his wonderful scent.

I was blocked on this for awhile. =P But the block has lifted. So, do you think Katie will talk to Nathan? Enjoy the flashback? I briefly mentioned the two of them having sex, but I wanted to show you how it happened.

Nathan's P.O.V:

The next morning I woke up to Peanut barking. Why did I bring that dog? I get out of bed and pull on a sweatshirt. I walk out and check on Katie. She's still sleeping. I go down and see Peanut standing by the door.

-Do you have to go boy? Hold on.

I grab his leash and hook it up to his collar. I grab my keys and write a note for Katie. I make sure to lock the doors so she won't be able to leave and walk out. I walk down the beach with the little puppy. It's a miracle he's still little. I guess Quentin was right. He is the runt of the litter.

I make sure he does his business and I clean it up. I go back to the house and walk in. Katie's sitting at the island, eating some fruit. I take Peanut off his leash and he runs over to her. She half smiles and picks him up. He licks her face.

Katie: Good morning to you too baby.

She kisses his head and looks at me. Her eyes are cold. They don't have that sparkle they used to. That and my favorite smile in the whole world hasn't been shown since Quentin died. I understand why, but I'd do anything to get it back on her face.

Katie picks up the puppy and goes upstairs. I hear her door shut a minute later. I sigh and sit down at the island. I didn't want to force her to go to the treatment center. So if she opens up to me, then she won't go. She doesn't want to talk to strangers, fine. I'm no stranger.

I hope she'll open up to me. She has to. She needs to. I can't lose my little girl. I need her to be happy again.

Katie's P.O.V:

I shower and notice my razor is gone. I don't need to shave, luckily. I get out and look in my cabinets. Not even Midol is in there. Well I may not be in a treatment center, but it's certainly like one.

I walk into my bedroom and get dressed in sweats. I go back downstairs and see Dad standing there.

Nathan: We need to talk.

-You wanna talk? Fine. Let's talk. I had sex with Quentin upstairs in that bed I have to sleep in. We laid for hours in my bed at home, talking. We made out at the River Court. He held my hand at school. He took me on dates to all of the restaurants. Everywhere I go, I'm forced to be reminded of him! And everyone just expects me to be so freaking happy even though he's gone! The love of my life is gone! Now how is saying that out loud supposed to help me? 

He looks at me with soft eyes.

Nathan: Katie-

-No. You wanted to talk. Then let's talk. I'm sick of everyone acting as if I can't be depressed.

Nathan: You can Katie but you need to get help!

-I DON'T WANT IT! I'M FINE!

Nathan: NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE NOT FINE KATIE! YOU ARE DEPRESSED! And you have every right to be BUT YOU NEED TO GET HELP!

He walks over to me.

Nathan: I know you miss Quentin. We all do. But we all need to find away to channel our sadness in a good way. But you refuse to do that. And it's killing me that you can't talk to me about how you feel and when you do you yell at me! You were there for me when Whitey died and I'm trying to be there for you but how can I when you shut me out?

-I don't want to talk.

Nathan: But you need to. So if we're locked in here for the rest of our lives, I don't care. I want my baby girl to be happy again. And I know that won't happen in one time of talking, but it's a start.

I just stare at him. He sighs.

Nathan: Come to me when you're ready.

He turns around and begins to walk away. The tears fall down my face.

-Can it just start with a hug?

He turns around and nods. He walk over and wraps me into a big hug. I hug him back tightly and he picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist and let the tears fall.

6+comments please.

Katie's P.O.V:

I sob into his shoulder for what seems like forever.

-I-I m-m-miss h-him D-Daddy.

Nathan: I know baby girl. I know.

He carries me upstairs and we lay in his bed. And then the talking begins.

-Everything reminds me of him. Everything I see, every smell I smell, every song I hear. Everything goes back to him. No matter how hard I try, I can't forget him.

Nathan: Well you don't need to forget him and you probably never will. But it isn't healthy to shut everyone out and not talk about what's bothering you. There's nothing wrong with being sad as long as you get help.

-*bites lip* It's hard.

Nathan: You did it the first time.

-But Quentin was around to help me.

Nathan: I know. But I'm here. I was here for you when you were raped and I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere.

-Promise?

Nathan: Promise.

I hold out my pinky, something I used to do when I was little when he'd make me a promise. He chuckles and hooks his pinky with mine. He kisses my forehead.

-I love you Daddy.

Nathan: I love you too Brownie.

He wraps his arms tightly around me and kisses my head. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up to find the doors unlocked. I guess Dad trusts me now. I pull on sweatpants and a tank top and look in the mirror. I actually got a decent amount of sleep last night so I don't look that bad. I walk downstairs and pat my leg for Peanut to follow me. I walk outside and we go onto the beach. No one's around. Peanut runs around in circles. I sit by the ocean, staring ahead.

I thought about Quentin. I thought about the life we planned together. The kids. The house. The jobs. Everything. Plans change. But I know one thing I don't want to change.

I whistle for Peanut to run over. Once he does, we go inside. I go up to my room and pull out my laptop. I open up my autobiography on Microsoft Word. I thought I had written the ending, but I had just realized how much more I had to write.

So a short chapter, still blocked on this somewhat so please stop asking me to post this. I have ideas, but how to write them out has been hard. Plus a whole plot line I wanted to do, I decided not to because it would be too typical.

Nathan's P.O.V:

Katie has been doing a little better. She hasn't made a miraculous recovery but she's healing. I'm so happy for her.

We're back in Tree Hill. She's going to therapy and is going back to school. She also finished her book. It's pretty amazing. She let me read it. Luke is a published author, so I'm gonna show him.

I pull up in the driveway and go inside using my key. I go to Lucas' office and knock on the door.

Lucas: Come in!

I walk in.

Lucas: Hey Nate. What's up?

I put the printed pages on his desk.

-This is Katie's novel. It's really great. I want you to read it.


End file.
